


On Fire, With You

by supportvelkoz



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Implied Consent, Impregnation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportvelkoz/pseuds/supportvelkoz
Summary: It is the summer of 2022 and the Olympics are in 4 months. With Starcraft 2 being one of the two exhibition sports, and with the Code S Open Brackets coming up in a matter of weeks, OnFire has sent its elite squad of 7 Starcraft 2 players and their Coach to a Condo outside of Seoul where they would train for the coming competition. But where there is Ellie, there is always more, than just Starcraft. A story of love, passion, sex. And lots of gaming; that, too- of course~





	1. Mother Knows

2 a.m in the teamhouse, and the keys clacked away.

It was the wee hours of the morning in the OnFire team house on the outskirt of Seoul, but like New York in America, Seoul was Korea's city that never slept. Ellie bit her lips as her eyes darted to the edge of her minimap, seeing two tiny red dots speeding rapidly in the direction of her main base with the help of a scouting Overlord.

At the same time the Zergling standing post at the Xel'Naga tower spotted a contingent of Marine and Siege Tanks moving out. Before her mind has fully processed what was happening she had instinctively split her army into two roughly equal halves.

About twenty zerglings and banellings were sent back to her main to defend the impending marine drop, while the hydras and a scattering of banellings idled at the third base as she braced for the Terran attack, rapidly clicking the numbers on her keyboard as she cycled through her Queens and quickly injected all her Hatcheries.

There was a holler from the other end of the teamhouse; it was a massive, seven-room suite that occupied the entire top level of their condominium, and the boys on the roster had taken over the 3 rooms to the side that faced the highways. Meanwhile, she herself had gone to lay her claim on the room nearest to the kitchen- after all, Ellie was their in-house caretaker, cook and coach. To her right was Scarlett's room, shared with Sarah, and then there was the empty store room which contained their vacuum cleaner and mop buckets and that one big beanbag that was so big that there was no space for it anywhere.

And then of course there was the 'conference room' where they were supposed to hold in-house meetings.

Meetings her ass.

The fact is, most of the time the whole gang just crammed into Ellie's room if they ever needed a 'war-council'. Life in a Starcraft 2 team house is much like teaching kids at a kindergarten; they all want to play, they all like to eat, they won't do any real work, and you're always responsible for their naughty things. A few minutes later and the Zerg symbol flashed across the screen as the Terran decided to finally give up, the massive swell of ravenous Roaches too much to defend against as Ellie smiled a little.

Another victory.

Her phone buzzed.

"U wnt anythg 4 diner?", a text from her team captain, Scarlett.

"It's 2 AM", propping her legs up onto the table as she stared at her phone and loaded back into the after-game screen, Ellie sighed softly as the cool air of the AC brushed down the length of her naked leg.

At this hour, in her room, she could afford the loose comfort of panties and baggy shirts; the boys would stay in their room playing Starcraft 2 all night, then pass out at like 6 am and wake up at 3 pm the next day (well technically it is today) and ask her to make them some food.

Being a 'housewife' gave her great joy. There is a warm, sweet feeling of satisfaction to know your work is appreciated, a feeling you artists and content creators out there might know well. Ellie was many things, but one thing she is NOT is conservative.

She embraced tradition and cooked as a woman should, she practised filial piety, she came back to rural Vietnam to have family reunions and 'Gios' on the death anniversaries of her ancestors. She also had all trappings of a modern 21st century lass with a foreign English education, a- well endowed like her body but, like her body, is open to improvement- portfolio (wew lads what a lengthy compound sentence), and an openness exclusive only to the West of being smartly promiscuous and proud of her blossoming sexuality.

But against Warp Prism drops in Zerg vs Protoss she still suck dick; if there is nothing else you believe at least believe this one thing. For real.

At least the boys knew this when they scrimmed against her.

Did they know that she was practically bare beneath what flimsy clothings she had? They probably did. On the long weekends that saw Sarah and Scarlett staying over at the SKT teamhouse for overnight scrims, she revelled in flaunting her nice, tight ass in her little shorts as she served the boys dinner.

Sexual tension was always high when she innocently flirted, but Ellie took pride in knowing she didn't get here by being a good looking groupie who sucked dick to get the ticket to Korea. As it was, she had never laid hands on a single one of their three boys. But whether they wanted hands on her though... that question may be up for debate!

She had battled here of her own skill; her Grandmaster title proved it, and if her long, smooth legs drew the eyes of her teammates up to her tight rear and made them mentally undress her at dinner as they licked their lips for more than her food, then it made her feel very content indeed to know that the sound of the toilet flushing at night was the boys cleaning themselves up after pleasuring their staffs to thoughts of impaling her.

Horny. Good...

Even gamers have needs, and with her tall, willowy frame always around the house as pretty much their only source of female contact in the weeks leading up to Code S's open brackets, she relished in the palpable, lidded lust that made herself drip down her thighs.

But dinner. Her dinner was very good. That's important, yes.

That they relied on her so much was only slightly concerning; that they loved her cooking was what made her smiled.

She wondered if this was what being a mother would be like. Sometimes.

Once in a while, while El was standing around in her revealing clothes in the kitchen, one of them might waddle out awkwardly rummaging at the fridge for drinks or late night snacks.

Sometimes, too, she might feel their gazes lingering on her ass as she leaned a little over the windowsill and watched cars go past far below, sipping her milk tea quietly as she feigned ignorance and let them stare.

Ellie loved the attention. Ever since moving here in February with the first batch of foreigners she'd not been romantically involved with anyone, and even before then, she'd laid off relationships for a while.

The memories of Alair was still all too fresh in her and Ellie wasn't willing to get hurt again.

At least... not yet.

And if you scrutinized her, well, it was innocent really!- because the boys well knew their boundaries, and they were all here for Starcraft 2 anyways. And also, if it really came down to it, the team's coach only had eyes for her Captain. She well knew about the Canadian's... transition, and the mix of female and male was- as weird or perhaps even sickening it might be to many- potently aphrosidic to her.

Not that she would ever admit it openly to anyone. After all, the team didn't come to Korea on a 2 million dollar contract just so they could have sex in the teamhouse now, could they?

The coach lusting after the captain? It was scandalous, it was awful, it was all sorts of wrong, indeed it sounded like something right out of a fanfiction written by some bored Nympho. It also- big surprise- got her panties soaked. But again, shhh... no one had to know. She glanced down briefly. No silly it wasn't at her panties- black, cotton ones. No lace; lace made her thighs chafe- but at her mobile device!

Another text from Scarlett.

"Opn".

What.

Two soft raps on the door outside, two raps that would completely be inaudible if she was in her room. Snagging a comically oversized OnFire bomber jacket from the clothesrack on the way out to the door- it belonged to Fluxior and the kid always kept his things nice and clean, she loved that- Ellie wrapped herself in the comfy material as she tiptoed towards the entrance and peeked through the spyhole to see... nothing.

Another soft knock.

She opened the wooden door an inch and stared at her team Captain sprawled across the shoe rack. Ellie was aghast. Her surprise probably showed on her face.

'Sasha!', she quickly went to unlock the door and leaned down besides the obviously drunk girl as the Starcraft 2 pro known as Scarlett stared up at her blearily. She looked like a trainwreck.

'Hai Ewi', she giggled, 'open doh?'

'Oh jesus Sasha', she fussed as she pulled one of the girl's arms over her shoulder and lifted her- well, pulled- her into the flat. This happened often.

It was a little worrying, but they'd had this conversation before, and if she was to be honest with herself Sasha's smoldering gaze always made heat pool in her loins and effectively ended her arguments.

Which is why, for 3rd time in as many weeks, she bit back her complaints about the Canadian's Friday night drinking.

'Oh jesus, Sasha.'

'Ewiiii..'

(break)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all I'd like to say that this is fanfiction, and that any and all coincidences with real people are totally intentional and I apologize, but this is also my imagination, and I'll write it as I see fit. If you dislike it, feel free to stop reading the next chapters.

That said, my name is Yankee Nickel on Discord and this is my Discord server where I have Starcraft 2, my art, my lesbian friends, and where I have #jellystudios where I take the time to wonder what I am doing with my life writing erotic fanfiction: https://discord.gg/7QNCbX


	2. Candle Wick

The night was long.

Maybe... everyone went through these sorts of moments, you know; that time of the night when you want to go to sleep.

But your eyes burn and when you close them you can hear the sound of cars that might literally be miles away that you had no reason for hearing but you hear it anyways because life likes to fuck with you like that.

Ellie couldn't sleep.

Technically, it was day, and in but less than a few hours the sun would rise on the coasts of Korea and crazy morning people would jump out of bed dancing in their white clothes as they gathered by the swarms on pavements and parks as they do their morning exercise to 80s music that was pure cringe. Eitherways, she really could not sleep. Her core ached. It is hard to describe a woman's heat without sounding pretentious; but Ellie would describe it however she felt like it was to her.

And God, it was agony. Agony to feel so empty and unfulfilled; a primal hunger and sense of needing to be bred that is stiffled often in women these days and age, but very much alive and kicking in our Vietnamese Zerg as her fingers twitched and she sighed shakily as she parted her legs, the rush of cool air on sweaty skin sending electric tingles up and down her spines.

A hesitant hand traced up her soft but flat belly and she pinched her nipples through the sticky, bunched up shirt. Even with the AC on at a comfortably cool temperature; sweat still made her clothings stick to her, and there was a worrying wetness in her panties. Wetness that she desperately seeked to resolve by dipping two fingers into the underwear, between her wet, puffy folds and twirled, rubbing sensitive flesh... doing little to quench her inner fire, managing only to come away with two digits slick with her dewey excitement, and an even more melty feeling between her legs.

She was so horny the lust made her flip over and bury her head against the pillow in muted frustration as she groaned and her tight ass swayed in the air- ripe for the taking in their bubbly, compact perfection, three fingers now spreading her cunny apart as she abandoned all pretense of scratching an itch and dipped her digits within the molten heat of her sex again, again...

And again, her excitement spilling out of her undies as a single clear, viscous trail of her juice tickled its way slowly down the inside of her left thigh, tireless fingers thrusting in and out of her tight pussy as she intentionally squeezed her walls, her hips futilely humping back against the penetration that could only mimic that of a strong, thick cock- but only mimic, never replace.

In the lust that fogged her mind Ellie did not hear the sound of her door click once, then slowly open. She did not see nor sense Scarlett's presence, the drunk Canadian Captain's barely open eyes immediately zeroing in on her coach's compact, bubbly butt, already so nicely presented in front of her, even if Ellie didn't mean to.

Ellie didn't hear or see or know that a cock was lined up right at her entrance... but she was soon to find out.


	3. Lucid Fire

Sasha trembled, her breath coming out in cut-out, short little bursts as she gripped her throbbing staff and with an almost deliberate, self-torturing slowness... dragged its entire length against Ellie's sopping wet cunt.

They both knew exactly what was going on; the Coach turning around to give her Captain a long, passionate deep kiss and the intense eye-locking after left no doubts as to precisely just what, and to who, they were doing this sinfully succulent dance of bodies with.

Sasha grimaced- not with pain! no, with pleasure- she winced and tossed her head back, her hair shrouding her beautiful face as she felt Ellie flatten her rump against her, effectively trapping her cock between the two mounds of the former woman's tantalizing firm ass. Ellie was soaked; to say that literal rivers of her excitement now dripped down both her thighs would be a massive exaggeration, but to say that her sex was wet and open, ready for the taking like a fresh cut peach?

This was so very true.

The Canadian sighed, reached a hand under both of them and leaned her bodyweight into her lover, the tip of her cock now leaking precum as she wiggled her hips and came closer and closer to penetrating Ellie as the latter's juices coated her, adding only to her lust. With her hand, she palmed Ellie's soft, baby-like stomach, her hand on fire from the contact as she used this motion to lift her lover's hips up...

...and let her settle it back down, both of them moaning out in joined bliss as Ellie's warmth gripped around every last inch of her Captain's cock, the very swollen tip going so far as to poke at her cervix, making her eyes white out as all her nerves fired on full for a few seconds.

It never cease to amaze how good sex feels. And the wonder... how, alll this... all. Mm.

Do you stop to wonder at it all? Ellie knows she does. To think that all this meat all this... cock! All this cock was inside of her. Gosh. It was positively euphoric and as her Captain pinned her down with her bodyweight, hilting her member in Ellie's welcoming snatch, she placed a hand under her belly and could swear she felt a little indent as the cock stretched her full.

Lord she was stuffed... it was amazing. Every movement was amplified mutiple-fold as Sasha rained a flurry of wet sloppy kisses and little love bites on the Vietnamese's exposed neck, her hips drawing away with a wet squelch as their juices joined their organs with a single clear, viscous trail of passion, halting at the very tip as Sasha gasped and moaned into Ellie's shoulders, thrusting her cock back into the heaven that she now plundered freely with joy.

Her hands ghosted touches on her lover's back, their lovemaking ceased for a brief second of pent up, blazing lust as El straightened her arms and Sasha helped her out of her shirt, the article of clothing quickly discarded and forgotten as her hands now roamed over turgid nipples and compact, firm breasts, kneading the heated flesh with breathy sighs as they fucked; the sound of their sex coming together filling the room with such slapping fleshy sounds, just for their listening pleasures.

Shuffling sounds of sheets, quick stolen kisses as they parted and repositioned unable to keep their hands off each other, Sasha's hands running up her lover's womanly soft sides as she lifted the girl up now into a sitting position and gasped, the head of her cock brushing against molten heat once again. El sighed as she felt gentle hands cupping her small breasts; her nipples stood proud and firm on her smooth skin- and while she was no way anywhere near voluptuous, she knew that her breasts were indeed very pretty as they were...

...and Sasha, her mind all fuzzy as only the sensation of her powerful member impaling El existed, definitely did not mind as she buried her face in her lover's chest and licked and sucked, wet trails of her saliva making the highly erogenous region even more excitable. The moving together of hips as body on naked body rubbed to that rhythm of love as old as time itself, the two Starcraft players moving their hips in unison as they felt the other speed up.

Their ecstasy was near...

And together, they smashed through their bliss, rising to the top of the cliff of their joined sexual peaks, then crashing down into the infinite depths of the euphoric blue sea, coming down from their high- barely- before El started moaning her head off as she felt spurt after spurt, jet after powerful jet of her Captain's seed painting her womb white as she panted. Gosh. It was so much there was so... t-the sheer amount of cum that she came into her Ellie's eyes... she blanked out and crashed on top of the Canadian Zerg; who herself was also struggling not to pass out from the simply immense amounts of pleasure that now passed in her.

El fell over, spent. Backwards she sprawled atop the seeds as her eyes closed and she let out a long, drawn out sigh, feeling the warmth of her excitement mixed with Sasha's juices flowing out of her, back into her, coating her moist lips and equally puffy labia as she breathed in for the first time in what felt like minutes and revelled at how much SEX the room smelled like. But her belly was full, she was well-fucked and... even if she didn't expect this breeding at this hour of the morning~

~El would be lying if she said she actually did mind.

She slept, her pliant buttocks raised slightly high in the air as the pillow beneath her lifted her up and her Captain, too, sprawled out, basking in the wonderful bliss of post-coital glow.

But not for long, for even as her hand idly handled her sizeable cock, she felt it pulse and throb back to full strength again. Lust-lidded eyes traced over her coach's sleeping form, and those butt cheeks beckoned her forward to plunder, to own... to fuck.

In the early morning hours after Friday Night, we thus found Sasha Hostyn spreading Ellie apart once again as she went to bring the sleeping girl's thighs around her waists, and with a single thrust she hilted her cock deep in that pussy, once again.


	4. More Sex

Sometimes it becomes hard to think, what is even relationships at all. Between the rigours of managing the team, taking care of them as well as just keeping up with her own practice in general, Ellie really didn't have all that much time to sit down and think just what she wanted to do with her life on the romantic front. At least, not yet.

The holidays seasons approached and Christmas, was just around the corner. As she laid in bed breathing softly, the warmth of her lover's every exhale tickling the base of her naked neck gently, she found herself smiling. It was weird. So much had gone by and... for sure, as the Olympics approached, there was so much more to come. And while it was true that she would ever truly be able to prepare for whatever lies ahead, it did give her a little comfort to know that in this moment, here, now. Well... her mind ran freely as Sasha stirred once again behind her and mumbled sleepily, snaking a hand around her shapely waist.

In this moment, as her Captain's warm digits reached for her breasts through her sleep-lidded daze and she felt the insistent poke of a hot, warm member snuggled tightly between her butt cheeks. Here, now, in this moment she knew with certainty, that even as she went forward- and though things might get scary, and maybe... not all her plans may work out...

Even with that, if she just put her heart in the right place, maybe it will all be okay.

Maybe it will all be okay.

And now, she put her heart in Sasha, as she finally yielded to the insistent pressing and lifted her right leg, already feeling soft hands pulling her firm thigh up to an angle as she reached down and smiled- biting her lips- feeling the solid, seven inches girth as she notched the head of her Captain's throbbing length to her equally wet and excited pussy, gasping out in a single breath as she pushed herself backwards and impaled her form on the stiff cock, letting it fill her, stretch her... take her. Ellie moaned and squeezed her eyes shut.

Now awake, Sasha growled softy as she moved into the molten heat of her lover's sex, feeling her member pulse with each thrust inside as her hot hands seeked out Ellie's own and entwined, the two of them rolling over smoothly so that now, Ellie was on her back. The motion caused the physical connection between their hips to part and they both moaned out their lust as they reached for each other again, heated tongue seeking out heated tongue, rampant fingers finding purchase in lustrous hair as Ellie spread her legs for her partner and laid back, her head pressed to the headboard as she was once again violently stuffed with cock and moaned.

Maybe the boys wouldn't hear.

But she liked it this way. Hot, hard, and always fast. No time to breathe, to come to grasp with her surroundings- only time to feel and drown in the fire of their joined passion. Hips moving, cock pistoning rapidly in and out, her thighs slick with her own excitement and Sasha's pre-cum, lubricating her well and good, making every thrust like a knife spearing into butter- so easily. They moved, Ellie's nails moving to the Captain's back and scratched, surely making marks. Definitely making marks, wet slapping sounds of cock into pussy the only thing in the room with its primal tension besides their breathy gasps and moans; each other's names flowing off the other's lips like a honeyed word. And with how close to each other they felt this was probably very true.

They didn't stop to hold away and breathe. They couldn't. Ellie well knew she couldn't if she tried. She wanted this too much. That warm melty feeling, the heat pooling in her loins, tingles ran along her spines and to every finger tips the hardening of her nipples... a thousand emotions and more assaulted her just as much as the non-stop, desperate pace of Sasha as her balls pumped rapidly against her soft butt and her cock squirted rope after rope of semen into her Coach's fertile womb, the Vietnamese girl taking it all, spreading herself to exercise flexibility she din't even know she had. It was too good and it was too much but she couldn't stop and she had no shame.

Never shame. Not here, not now. Only love.

Her own peak approached with a roar and she screamed, her lips immediately stifled by Sasha as a hungry kiss devoured her and hot tongue was shoved down her throat, cutting her off as she groaned her release into Sasha's wet oral caverns and flooded, her juices coating both of their hips in hot, sticky release, still feeling the last jets of cum jumping into her, painting her walls white.

'Fuck...', they both whispered, Sasha falling down besides her lover, legs still draped very possessively over her Coach as a single moment of clarity hit the both of them like a truck and a beam of sunlight cut through the gap in the curtains, informing them that the sun had just risen and that it was probably six A.M.

Which also means that they'd been furiously fucking each other for the past 4 hours, practically non-stop. Ellie blinked a few times as she patted her belly, feeling the warmth of semen- or so she wished- even through her hands. Gosh she'd been fucking bred. Like a bitch in heat.

She glanced at Sasha and saw a smugly grinning woman. Very Chesire cat-like. Her gaze surveyed the beautiful form, down, down....

... to the Captain's rapidly hardening member.

Oh god. 

Something in Ellie awakened once again. That primal beat, that age-old rhythm older than time, ever since the first humans had existed. Lust. Sex. Just... Ellie moaned demurely and crawled forward on her hands, turning her head around as she made sure to pout seductively and wiggled her bum in Sasha's face, tracing a single finger between her tightly puckered lips, moistening, lubing her entrance, eyes locked intent on the pulsing, fully erect rod.

No shame.

Never shame.

Only sex. Because even if the future was uncertain, even if she'd messed up her entire year, even if... well, anything, really.

In passion; we forget.


	5. E.G

2 a.m is an odd time to be alone. Mostly because most sane people would at this time be asleep. There is little reason for one to be up and about; definitely none for anyone without any good reason to. Definitely not, for her in particular, a reason to be sipping wine from a paper box at the balcony as the night air chilled around her, making Ellie shiver slightly through her thin robe. Well.. at least the view was nice.

Cheap wine somehow tasted good. Or maybe her standards were just garbage in general. Either ways, she set down her carton and picked up a fresh one; these things were addictive in their fizzy sweetness. That wine tasted like sodapop was a little concerning, but it was okay, so she liked it just fine.

The caress of the wind rustled her clothes and reached into her most private areas, softly leaving a trace and she let herself drape over the balcony, let herself be serenaded and swooned by the weather, the carton in her hands hanging precariously as she held onto it with 2 fingers and twirled in a little circle; drinking to forget.

Ladder was a disaster. She couldn’t focus. In the end she had decided that maybe it would be best to simply not play at all so that she would stop racking up the losses and that perhaps, who knows- do you know?- perhaps tomorrow will be a better day.

Ellie sipped her wine and stared at the stars- or tried to. The light pollution in the city made the entire sky be cast in a soft orange glow that made looking at the stars practically impossible, and she only made out a single bright dot in the sky as she tilted her head back again, and took another gulp.

Perhaps tomorrow, will be a better day.

(break)

At 20000 feet above sea level, the world was so very, very small. Dennis Dickington- holy shit who named this guy, more commonly referred to as ‘German’, adjusted his gold-plated Rolex for the umpteenth time in six minutes as his eyes once again ran up and down- and up- the stocking clad legs of his second-in-command. The 1867 Cognac in his glass caught his eye for a second as the rising sun over the Pacific shone a beam through the glass, turning the viscous liquid a vibrant gold for a split second.

  
3000 USD per bottle, and only 9 of them in the world. He had 4 of those 9 in his personal collection.

The keys clacked away as EG’s Korean Squad practised on their laptops, the aircraft’s wifi more than strong enough to ensure the best connection as they travelled over the seas between China and their destination. The only person to play without headphones, the tell-tale sound of the Protoss insigna locking into Victory earning a smile from both of them as she leaned back and cracked her knuckles after the match.

She was a fine lass. She really was. A pity that the girl was gay. But nevertheless- he averted his eyes as he checked on the hunched over nerd sitting at the other end of the aisle- she had been an important pickup for EG. Even if he wanted to try something, German was still a businessman at heart. Sarah ‘Immortal’ Altezia. One of the best things to ever happen to them since picking up Arrow ‘Arrow’, was a cashcow for EG’s money-making business. This game was ruthless. This game was cold-cut.

For the son of a former Berliner barber, who had grown up on the strength of his wits and the cunningness of his negotiation skills, he knew business like he knew the sound of his private jet planes.

And Starcraft 2 was very serious business indeed, for the Director of Evil Geniuses’s Korean Arm.

Coming into the Olympics, the big Korean names would be impossible to buy. Telemarketing giants like Samsung and SK Telecom had already secured Rogue and soO with massive, three-million dollar contracts, and EG would go bankrupt if they tried to buy out even a portion of the Korean rolsters. But this was the Olympics, not WCS. The days of Korean solo reign in global tournaments had passed, and with the foreigners rapidly catching up in both skill and number, securing good places in the standings were less about how many players they had, but specifically which one.

And Immortal… Immortal was something else. After an excellent run in 2019 that landed her at the round of 8 in GSL before dying a horrific death to soO, the German Protoss had won a string of offline tournaments, steadily gathering fame and fortune as she scaled in skill… only to be snatched away by OnFire at the last second and shipped off prematurely to Korea, where it seemed like as if she’d be completely lost to the Canadian squad.  
But her return to Berlin a month ago for family reasons, an ‘accidental’ meeting in a cafe and a contract with so many zeroes that it was simply impossible to refuse, coupled with the fact that in-house tensions in OnFire had driven her away… and now EG found themselves with one of the best Protoss players in the world, playing under their banner.

He stretched at the collar of his shirt and smacked his lips as he took another gulp of the cognac and let his eyes undress Immortal again. Holy shit how do they play for so much?? She and Arrow had literally not left their laptops since taking off from Helsinki, more than six hours ago. They had probably played like, thirty matches by now. It was crazy. These nerds practiced and gamed so much, why didn’t they need to wear glasses? He played Starcraft, too. Only at the Diamond level, just so he at least knew what the fuck he was managing. And two hours into gaming and his eyes would hurt. How does one play and sit still for so long? More importantly, how does one forget their needs! For so long. It was a mystery.

Didn’t women need to pee? He was pretty damn sure they needed to pee. Do their pee get internalized? He asked for more cognac.

German waved the boy over and wagged his finger, eyes now staring out the window at the approaching peninsula as his drink was refilled. They’d already booked seven rooms at the Sheraton Seoul for the next ten weeks. It was going to amount to like, four thousand USD a day, and that would be an underestimate. But EG was rich, and for this German had no complaints. He also had his own car, this was complimentary and he also had no complaints.

It was all paid out of EG’s wallet anyways, and holy hell was that wallet thick.

He also had a certain tryst with a certain girl in his room scheduled for- German glanced at his expensive watch- a few hours after landing. Well after dinner, at least. And this one meeting was… not quite about Starcraft.

This meeting was also not sponsored by EG.

But that’s okay. He had no complaints about this, either.

The sun dipped below the clouds as their plane began to drop altitude slowly, B-lining for their destination not so far ahead.

Yep. No complaints either.


End file.
